


Adventure

by Skrifa



Series: Tentacles and Pirates [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consentacles, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Probably more like Squid Merman!Tony, Sounding, Tentacle Monster!Tony, Tentacle Sex, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrifa/pseuds/Skrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate!AU in which Captain Steve Rogers meets Tony. He has tentacles.</p><p>((Porn with a little plot (in the first two chapters) and happy ending. And it's even consensual sex!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Land

The water was warm as it washed over Steve's feet, making him hum in pleasure while walking along the shore. The air was still warm, too, even though the sun was already setting at the horizon, letting red light slowly vanish into the blue darkness of night. Steve didn't mind, he liked the sea no matter the time, and the nights away from the larger villages and cities were mostly calm.  
  
With a sigh he jumped over some rocks towards the ocean until he could sit on one of the larger stones which were completely surrounded by water. He had removed his boots before he started taking the walk so now he was able to dip his feet into the welcoming warmth of the sea.  
  
He smiled and picked up some small pebbles which were lying on the larger rock, probably washed there by tides and storm, just to throw them into the otherwise calm water. To that he began to sing a small song, a shanty he heard while being on the ocean, sailing, then a song he heard in a bar while his friends and he drank rum and listened to stories about adventures in far away lands, unbelievable things and people and monsters... Steve had always loved those stories, even when he had been just a small, scrawny kid, too weak to go to sea, but his heart full of longing for the deep blue, for adventures to have, people to help and cities to see...  
  
It had taken a lot of work for that kid to grow up and get strong enough, but now he was the captain of his own small ship, the America, together with his best friend and first mate, and a wonderful crew. He loved this life, even though until now he hadn't seen all the things he had heard about in those wonderful and exciting stories. But he was still young and sure that one day he'd be able to tell just as wondersome and amazing stories to men and women in the taverns, letting their eyes sparkle in delight and curiosity and excitement.  
  
With a small chuckle Steve stopped his singing and laid back. His crew was probably in the smaller village not far away from here, surely drinking and gambling in the largest tavern, so they wouldn't miss him until the sun went up again.  
  
  
The moment when the sound of the water and the waves grew louder was the first time Steve looked down again, quickly pulling his feet up at the sight of two red tentacles sneaking up the rock he was sitting on.  
He let out a small gasp, too, and stared at those slimy things. The octopus belonging to them had to me immensely large!  
  
Swallowing once Steve got up and turned around. He probably shouldn't be near the water when such a creature was sneaking around the rocks. Unluckily the tentacles didn't seem to want Steve to leave and with one swift movement they both wrapped each around one wrist of Steve and pulled him down. The captain gave a strangled cry as he landed with a loud splash in the water. He hadn't even known how deep the water here was, because now that he was in it he couldn't even feel the sand under his feet.  
  
Cursing under his breath the blond looked around hectically to see if the squid or... Octopus or whatever that was, was still there, but he didn't see anything. Then, again, it was already dark. Just when Steve started the second attempt of getting away he felt again those things wrapping around him, this time his ankles, and pulling him down, leaving him just enough time to take a deep breath before his head was pulled under water.  
  
The water was burning in his eyes as the captain looked around in panic. No... This wasn't good... He looked down to see the tentacles still wrapped securely around his lower legs, sneaking up higher. Steve kicked and tried to get away, but to no avail, the thing pulled him deeper down and away from the safe shore. Steve couldn't see the monster, though, since it was already too dark, just a shape was seen, and by god, that thing had to be about as large as a human!  
  
Steve didn't give up fighting, but when the last bit of air was spent he felt his eyes fall shut and the only thing he heard was the sea in his ears, and the only things he felt were the tentacles pulling him and the water around him. Then the world blackened out completely and it went quiet.


	2. Sea

With a gasp Steve sat up on the cold sand, looking around in panic and coughing out salty water until he was sure that his lungs were free again. "What the-....", was all he murmured before he looked around. It was a cave he was sitting in, lit by the glow of strange blue stones which were hanging all around the ceiling. He furrowed his brow and got to his feet, wanting to touch they crystals.  
  
"You sang nicely.", he voice said all of the sudden and Steve whirled around. He blinked and after a while saw a man swimming in the water. He had almost black hair, dark eyes and a goatee. He didn't seem to wear anything, at least no shirt. The only thing Steve saw the man wearing was a small glowing crystal on a leather band around his neck.

  
  
"Who are you...?", Steve asked and furrowed his brow. "And what are we doing here? Did you save me from that thing?"  
  
The man froze and frowned. "...'thing'?"  
  
"The one that pulled me down."  
  
"No... No, you misunderstand, human.", the man stated with what seemed to be hurt.  
  
"...huh?", Steve furrows his brow and eyed the man who was now crossing his arms, still in the water and looking not happy.  
  
"There is no 'thing', only me. And I wanted to talk to you and listen to your songs. But you stopped."  
  
"But- there were tentacles! And you can't just make me come here like that!"  
  
"How else am I supposed to get you here!?", the man huffed.  
  
"Not at all?"

  
  
The man sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't often talk to humans, you know..."  
  
"Maybe you should change that."  
  
"You don't understand anything, do you?", the man asked with an exasperated sigh and then swam closer.  
  
Steve's eyes widened when a tentacle appeared right next to the guy. He pointed at it and the man just sighed. "I know. They belong to me, you know."  
  
The captain blinked dumbfoundedly and the man just rolled his eyes while letting the tentacle grip Steve's wrist, tugging him closer until Steve could look into the clear water.  
  
His eyes widened as Steve finally saw how the man's torso began to end in a bunch of red tentacles with golden suction cups, shimmering in the water. "You-"  
  
"Yes, I have tentacles. Good you finally understand it. Now, can we get back to the original topic?"  
  
"Tentacles!"  
  
"No, you!",  the guy now frowned and crossed his arms.

 

  
  
"...", Steve just shook his head and sat down in the sand, staring at the tentacle monster.  
  
"Good. So. Now, what's your name, sweety?"  
  
"Steve...", he answered truthfully. "Am I dreaming?  
  
"You dream more often of handsome guys who show you their lair?"  
  
"... No."  
  
"Well, then probably not. Anyway, I'm Tony, nice to meet you."  
  
Steve frowned. "You kidnapped me."  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you!"  
  
"You could have without scaring me to death and letting me almost drown!"  
  
"I don't like talking at the surface. I couldn't know how many people would see me. Besides, you never were in real danger."  
  
"Easy to say that now..."  
  
Tony sighed dramatically. "I'm starting to regret having you brought here..."

 

  
  
Steve frowned. "Seriously, why did you do it anyway? Just to talk?"  
  
"Wasn't sure if you'd be up for more...", the sea monster answered with a shrug and wink which let Steve shiver.  
  
"Oh god, just bring me to the surface again."  
  
"Not before we talked, sweetcheeks."  
  
"Steve."  
  
"I know. Anyway, so... You like singing? Because you're pretty good at it."  
  
"I don't think I wanna do smalltalk with you.", he captain answered grumpily but then sighed, he probably needed Tony to get back again so maybe he should just let him talk with him...  
"But... Thanks. Yes, but I don't sing often."  
  
"Shame. Your singing lured me to you, you know.. That and those stones you threw in the water."  
  
Steve frowned again. "I'll remember not to do it again..."  
  
Tony just let out a chuckle. "You're pretty grumpy, you know that? Come on, talking to me can't be that bad."  
  
"I didn't feel like talking when you got me here."  
  
"You can be pretty begrudging, honey. Don't say you're not at least a bit curious? Or have you seen someone like me before?"

  
  
Steve hesitantly shook his head. "No... I guess not. So.., are there more like you?" He really couldn't deny the curiousness once he came over the grudge for kidnapping him.  
  
Tony smirked. "I'm one of a kind, babe. Well, there are some more squids, but none like me.", he winked flirtatiously and Steve looked to the side, which let the squid chuckle. "You're really cute.", he added.  
  
Steve sighed and glanced at him. "Why do you even flirt with me?"  
  
"Why not? I'd actually love to have sex with you."  
  
"I'm no squid-...thing."  
  
"And? It's more fun if only one has tentacles, anyway. Unless you like getting knots into you extremities. Happens with so many arms.", he joked and winked.  
  
Steve smiles faintly. "Does that even work with a human and someone like you...?"  
  
"Want me to show you?"  
  
The captain hesitated. "Not now. I wanna know more about you.", he answered and Tony sighed but nodded, sitting down next to him.

 

  
  
"Well, then ask away. We have until the tide is over. Then it'll be easier to bring you back up, anyway."  
  
Steve nodded and began asking. Once the first shock and anger were gone it was actually pretty amazing, and Tony seemed to be nice and intelligent. Even though he wasn't human he knew a lot about human culture and science, maybe even more than humans themselves.  
After a while Steve even dared to touch him, stroking over the tentacle Tony was holding out. It wasn't even as slimy as he thought it would be. It was soft to the touch but firm enough as not to be uncomfortable in his hands.

  
  
He stroked it carefully when he small moan escaped Tony's lips. Steve blinked and glanced at him. "Everything okay?", he asked and Tony smirked. "Your hands feel good.", he winked. "Especially on my tentacles."  
  
Steve let it fall as a reaction. "Is this... A bit too intimate?", he asked and Tony shrugged. "A bit, but not too much. Come on, it felt nice, right? And I could show you so much more what I can do with them...", he purred and leaned more onto Steve, who blushed a bit but didn't pull away and stared a bit surprised yet with fascination at the tentacle monster. He nodded and Tony took that as an invitation to lay his lips onto the human's, kissing him softly.  
  
Their lips moved against each other and Steve hummed when he tasted the salt on Tony's lips and the sweetness of his mouth. His hand wandered to his cheek and caressed it gently.


	3. Tentacles

After a while Tony broke the kiss and looked into Steve's eyes after licking a last time over his lips.  
  
"Want me to show you what I can do? Gonna be good for you...", he whispered against the lips and Steve could feel his hot breath tingling.  
Slowly he nodded, which let Tony smirk and get up. His tentacles were now slowly gripping Steve's wrists and pulled him closer. Steve looked a bit nervous but the sea creature just kisses his neck. "Relax, handsome. It's gonna be good."  
Steve still frowned.  
"You can trust me, okay? Besides, I'll stop if you say so. Deal?"  
After this the captain slowly nodded and leant forward to kiss Tony's jaw and nibble on it.

  
He felt the grip on his wrists tighten as they were pulled upwards, lifting him up in the air and suspending him. Steve didn't even know Tony was that strong, and the tentacle monster didn't seem to mind in any way, like he was just lifting up something really lightweight.

  
With a smirk Tony removed Steve's trousers with his hands while another tentacle pushed the white shirt over the human's head.  
  
Two appendages crept around Steve's ankles now, too, suction cups sliding over the skin before halting and pulling the legs apart. Steve couldn't do more than stare at the whole thing, shivering when some more tentacles began sliding over his naked body, from his hips slowly up to his chest, then to his neck, wrapping just shortly around it before sliding further up to his mouth, prodding at the lips.

  
Steve hesitantly took the tip into his mouth, sucking and gasping when he tasted something sweet. Tony meanwhile had closed his eyes and smirked. "You're good at that, babe...", he hummed. "Now let's see what you're good at, too."  
  
With that another tentacle, which had rested on his hips, was wandering deeper to Steve's cock. It wrapped around it, letting the human moan quietly around the tentacle in his mouth as the appendage stroked him to full hardness. The sea creature hummed appreciatively and came a little closer to be able to lick over the tip of Steve's cock, before wrapping his lips around the hot flesh and sucking hard. Steve cried out and bucked his hips at that, letting Tony slide his tentacle out of the man's mouth. He had promised to let him speak, after all, should he want to stop. But Steve was far from wanting to stop.

  
"Oh, fuck, Tony, Tony, that's good... Give me more, please...", he whispered and smiled, his eyes closed in pleasure, just concentrating on the feeling.  
  
Tony chuckled. "As you wish, sweetcheeks...", he purred and let the one tentacle he had in Steve's mouth, now glistening even more by saliva and some white liquid, as Steve saw while opening his eyes again, slide down to his balls, stroking just shortly over them before poking against Steve's hole. The captain gasped and tensed shortly, but one look to Tony, who was now sucking his cock again eagerly and was looking up with his warm, brown eyes, winking at him, let Steve relax again. This wasn't the first time he had sex, after all. Sure, maybe not with tentacle monsters, but some things weren't so different, right?  
  
Steve just didn't know how much more amazing it felt to have the nubby texture of the suction cups slide over his rim. He moaned loudly and pushed eagerly down, wanting to feel them inside. Tony just chuckled and pulled back from Steve's cock. "You're so eager...", he purred and kissed him again, letting Steve taste his own precum.

  
Finally the tip of the appendage slid into Steve's tight hole. The white liquid- was that Tony's precum? Steve didn't know if tentacles would also have that. And it was a lot...- was making a good lubricant as the tentacle slid further, but not too far to be too unpleasant. It pushed into him with short, slow thrusts, stretching the rim gently but effectively, letting Steve writhe in the wish for more. He moaned into the kiss and sucked on Tony's tongue, wanting to show him how good he could be, that he deserved more, and Tony understood. He pushed his tentacle deeper, now to the point where the width of it was a bit wider than the average cock.  
  
Steve let his head fall back and moaned, relaxing completely and trusting Tony to keep him up, to make him feel good. The sea creature smirked and moaned quietly as he fucked the captain with his tentacle. He also didn't seem unaffected. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, spreading Steve wider, letting him shiver and groan. Steve felt so perfect and full like this...

  
At first Steve didn't even know what was happening when suddenly at tentacle wrapped around his cock and prodded at the tip. When it slid the tip of the appendage into his slit his eyes widened and he gasped, staring down. Tony stopped in motion to look in concern at the human.

  
When Steve noticed that, he gasped and shook his head. "Nonono. Don't stop! Don't- just do it. Please!", he almost begged and pushed his hips against the tentacle.  
"Oh god you're amazing...", Tony murmured in fascination and started fucking his hole again before steadily pushing the tip of his other tentacle into the slit of Steve's cock. The human squeezed his eyes shut. This burned a bit, but the pleasure he felt was overwriting everything.  
  
He whimpered and closed his eyes. "Oh, god, Tony! Don't stop, that's so good, please don't stop!", he moaned and Tony kissed him softly. He was panting by now, himself, obviously enjoying it, too, and Steve grabbed the tips of the tentacles that were holding him up, giving them a squeeze. They were also leaking that white fluid. 

  
Tony gave a cry and pulled the tentacle, which was fucking his slit shallowly, away before he came, shooting a massive load of cum, Steve decided that it had to be cum, onto Steve's stomach and cock. The captain also felt the tentacle in his ass pulsating, knowing that it was also pumping him full of seed. That thought alone sent him over the edge, too, and he cried out Tony's name in pure bliss.  
  
Soon Tony pulled away, letting his tentacle slide out of Steve's ass, which was gaping and twitching, as the white liquid flowed down his thighs. Steve hummed happily and was slowly let down onto the sand where lay down. "That was amazing...", he whispered and Tony smirked, lying down next to him. "I told you it would be great, honey...", the sea creature answered and hummed, cuddling against Steve.

  
They lay like that for a while, catching breath and relaxing, before Tony glanced at him, seeming unhappy.  
  
"I'm sure you want to go back now, right? There are probably people caring about and missing you..."  
  
Steve blinked and frowned. "There are... And yes, probably. But-", he hesitated. "But I don't want to never see you again."  
  
Tony's eyes lit a bit at that and he shook his head. "Don't worry, hon, you're not going to get rid of me that quickly now."  
  
"But how...?", Steve asked, looking helplessly at his lover, who just smirked and kissed his lips. "Let me take care of that...", he whispered sweetly and Steve kissed him again deeply. He trusted him in that...

 

* * *

  
  
"There you are! Where have you been?!", Steve's first mate asked worriedly as the captain was walking aboard his ship. "Sorry, I forgot the time...", he just murmured with a small smile.  
  
Bucky sighed. "Fine. Well, anyway, whole crew is aboard and ready to set sail, Captain."

  
  
Steve nodded. "Alright, then let's start.", he answered, pulling his shirt collar a bit up to hide the marks of the suction cups. Bucky would notice sooner or later, but Steve wanted to give it time.

  
  
When they finally sailed out of the harbor Steve was the only one to see a pair of red tentacles holding onto the ship's stern, slowly making their way to the window of the captain's quarters.  
  
The captain smiled. This wasn't the adventure he had planned, but he knew that this could be the best he would ever have...

 


End file.
